


blankets aren't enough

by TheCoffeeNebula9



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeNebula9/pseuds/TheCoffeeNebula9
Summary: It is a short story about Din taking you to Hoth where one of his bounties are hidden. You are absolutely not dressed for the cold wheater. Keeping yourself warm is a problem for you. Din is really trying his best to keep you alive and warm.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 26





	blankets aren't enough

You were shivering. You already claimed all the blankets you could find on the ship but you couldn't seem to warm yourself up. Why did Din’s bounty have to hide out on this goddamn ice planet. “Let’s go to Hoth, you said. We won’t have to stay long, you said” you muttered under your breath as Din was trying to get the ship started. The whole ship was frozen, even the engines.

“What was that?” Din turned to face you.

No need to see his face to know that he must’ve been laughing at you underneath that helmet of his. You looked ridiculous. All these blankets wrapped around you, only your head showing.

“I said, how long are we still going to stay on this stupid planet, Mando?”

Din sighed. “As long as needed, besides, we cannot go anywhere. The engines have frozen shut. This ship won’t move.”

You tried to roll your eyes at him. “Great. Absolutely amazing. I could have told you that when you tried to land on this planet.”

Din pointed the tool that he was holding at you. “You could help you know? Maybe we could get out of here faster.”

You wanted to help, you really did but you were feeling so cold you just couldn’t but you didn’t want your friend to do this all alone so you stood up and took the tool from his hand. You started working alongside him.

Din didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold. Probably because of the armor. It kept him warm enough to withstand the cold that was coming from outside.

Your hands started tingling. You made a ball of your hands and stretched them out again , hoping that it would do the trick. It didn’t. They were getting colder and colder. You started to feel it through your entire body. You hated the cold. You preferred all the planets that were a lot hotter than this, any place would be better right now. You were glad that you could sit down on the floor because you were pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to stand. You couldn’t feel your legs, you couldn’t feel a single muscle inside of your body. You only saw your body shake and tremble.

All feelings inside of your body were gone. You couldn’t hold on to your tool anymore, it dropped to the floor. You let your head drop, closing your eyes. Din noticed.

“Hey!” He shouted at you, trying to keep you awake as he ran over to you to check up on you.

“Are you okay?”

“I am cold and a bit sleepy”

Din held on to your wrist. He could barely feel your pulse. He tried so hard not to panic. He didn’t want to lose you. He was cold as well but his armor kept him warm enough. You were a lot more fragile. You had nothing but those blankets and they didn’t seem to help. He had to get the ship to work. He had to get some sort of heat source to you. “We have to get you off this planet”

He lifted you up carrying you down the ship. Hoping he could find something there that would help you warm up.

He put you down into his sleeping quarters tucking you in the blankets you were wearing. You even found his own blanket that he kept in there. You really had all the blankets around the ship wrapped around you. He searched around the room, keeping an eye on you while he was searching, hoping that you wouldn’t drift off. He found a small heater in a corner. Sadly he could only get it to work if the ship was powered up. He had to fix it first.

“Shit!”

Mando stumbled back to the cockpit, working his ass off to get the power back on. He finally managed to get some power into the ship, just enough to warm up the heater. He put it next to you.

You could feel the heat coming through the blankets.

“Oh, that’s nice” you mumbled closing your eyes again. You fell asleep but Din stayed by your side for a while just to make sure you were actually warming up. You looked like some sort of Jawa wrapped up in all of those blankets. Din laughed at the sight of you. Feeling relieved that you were warming up.

After your body heat had returned a bit more to normal Din went back to fixing the engines.

\----- -----

You woke up from your little nap, feeling a lot warmer than you did hours ago. You weren't sure of where you were. You looked around. Noticing Din’s sleeping cabin. You noticed the heater next to you.

You threw the blankets of you and slowly made your way back up to the cockpit. Your muscles still were weak but you managed to walk. You didn’t feel so bad. Not anymore. As you got back up to the cockpit you noticed that you were in space. Din was in his chair as usual, flying the ship.

“How long was I asleep for?”

Din startled at your voice. He didn’t hear you come in. He turned to face you. Your skin had color in it again. You weren’t looking as pale as you did hours ago. He sighed out in relief.

“A couple of hours. How are you feeling?”

You smile at him.

“Alright, I guess. I still feel a bit weak”

He pulls out the chair next to him. “You should sit down”

You agreed with him and sat down.

“Did you get the bounty you were after?”

Din didn’t say a word. It is hard to read someone with a helmet on their face. His head dropped.

“No, I didn’t”

You look at him, shocked. Why was he in space if he didn’t get the bounty. He never stops until he gets the bounty.

“Then what are we doing out here?”

“You were freezing to death. I had to get you out of there”

You felt sorry that you were the reason why he didn’t get his bounty. He could’ve left you there but he didn’t.

“I am sorry, Din! You can go back. Just bring me to Nevarro, I am not helping you. I just made you lose your bounty…”

“no!” He said, cutting you of.

“Your life is more important to me than my bounty.”

Your heart skipped a beat at those words. He cares more about you than his bounty.

“We should get you a warmer outfit for next time.”

You smile at that. It’s good to know that Mando still wants you to come along.

You lean forward hugging Mando. It made him a little uncomfortable.

“Thank you” you whispered.

You released him from your hug smiling at him.

“What stop next?”

“You are going to get some rest first. We will be in Tatooine in a couple of days.”

The thought of the heat on that planet brought you happiness.

No more cold planets for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic originally on my Tumblr.
> 
> If you would like you can go follow me, my username is thecoffeenebula :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
